fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart (series)
The Mario Kart racing games are a large franchise series in Mario games; one Mario Kart game has appeared on almost every Nintendo system since the SNES with a total of ten canon titles in the popular spin-off series. Canon Franchise Super Mario Kart Super Mario Kart was the first Mario Kart game to be released. The game had a total of eight playable characters and 20 different racecourses to select from. This was the only title featuring five courses for a Grand Prix; all later installments only consisted of four. Super Mario Kart ''was also the only Mario Kart game to feature Donkey Kong Jr. as a playable character; he was replaced by Donkey Kong in all subsequent titles. Koopa Troopa was also playable in the game, but did not reprise this role until ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. ''Though the game was on a 16-bit system, it featured three-dimensionally rendered surroundings, giving the graphics depth and a more realistic feel. This particular Mario Kart game was heavily influenced by ''Super Mario World, with some graphics and locations taken directly from the platformer. Yoshi's tongue noise from Super Mario World was also present, as was a computer-generated "hoomph" for Donkey Kong Jr.; actual voice acting was not yet possible. Mario Kart 64 Mario Kart 64 is the first 64-bit and second Mario Kart game, which allowed for fully three-dimensional graphics, including the characters' and items' designs, and course layouts. It is the first Mario Kart title to feature Donkey Kong and Wario as playable characters, though there was still a total of eight drivers to choose from. The game featured 16 normal racecourses, as well as four battle courses. Mario Kart 64 was later re-released on the Virtual Console for 1000 points. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Mario Kart: Super Circuit is the first Mario Kart title to be brought to a handheld gaming system and the third to the series. It was compatible with the Game Boy Advance (now with the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DS Lite as well), and was a 32-bit game. It was highly influenced by its two home console predecessors. The game featured eight playable characters once more, all of which were in Mario Kart 64. A total of 20 racecourses (plus the 20 courses from'' Super Mario Kart'') could be selected from. This game also has a feature that allowed players to swap ghost data via the use of a Game Boy Advance connection cord. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the fourth game to be released in the franchise, introduced many new features. One difference is that in the game, there are two drivers to a kart, in contrary to all other games in the Mario Kart series; this allowed the player to hold more items simultaneously. Another new feature was Special Items: each pair of drivers had their own unique Special Item that only they could use, with the exception of King Boo and Petey Piranha, who did not have their own Special Item, but could use any of other drivers' instead. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''featured 16 racecourses, as well as 20 different characters to select from. It is also the first game that has uniquely designed karts for each character, rather than just color variations. Mario Kart Arcade GP '''Mario Kart Arcade GP' was the first Mario Kart title to be released into an arcade and the fifth in the series. Though many of the same elements from previous games were still featured in this game, it was entirely unique from the rest at the time. This game featured a total of 11 playable characters; 8 were from the Mario series, while the remaining three were from the Pac-Man series. This was the first Mario Kart title to feature third-party characters. It also featured 12 racecourses to select from, two each were in a separate cup. It is notable for having many more items than other Mario Kart games. Mario Kart DS Mario Kart DS is the sixth mainstream installment in the Mario Kart series, and is the second title to be released on a handheld gaming system. Unlike Double Dash!!, this game returned to one-person driving and did not feature Special Items. The game featured 64-bit graphics, as Mario Kart 64 did, and included an all new Mission Mode, for which the player needs to complete missions within certain time limits. This game featured 12 playable characters: eight default racers, four unlockable racers, and one only available for racing via Download Play. This game was also the second in the series to feature racecourses encountered in earlier titles (the first was Mario Kart Super Circuit, which included all Super Mario Kart tracks). In the Retro Grand Prix mode, players could select to race on courses from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart Super Circuit, and Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. New courses, from the the Nitro Grand Prix, were based on the latest Mario platform games. Some tracks included pipes and flat blocks in the background based on those from'' Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'', and some Boss stages from the new Mission Mode were also based on this game. The course Tick Tock Clock and other Mission Mode Bosses came from Super Mario 64 DS. Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 is the second Mario Kart title to be released in the arcades and the seventh in the series. It featured the same playable characters as Mario Kart Arcade GP, with the additions of Waluigi and Mametchi. This title also featured something different from the last arcade release: unique Karts for each playable character, just as Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, ''and ''Mario Kart Wii ''did. This game featured a total of 16 racecourses. Mario Kart Wii '''Mario Kart Wii' is the eighth mainstream game in the series. A new feature in Mario Kart Wii ''is Bikes. Bikes allow the players to do wheelies, speeding them up temporarily. Also, the players can do Tricks as they jump off certain ramps, to get a short boost when landing. Another new feature is the Mario Kart Channel. This channel, installable on the Wii Menu, allows players to check rankings, race ghosts, and compete in tournaments. Similar to the Retro racecourses, the game also had five Retro Battle courses. One Retro Battle course was featured from each of the past five games in the series, in addition to five all-new courses. ''Mario Kart Wii has 24 playable characters, with 32 courses to choose from. However, unlike the past titles, this game uses a size system instead of a weight system. It also features for the first time in the series where a character (Baby Daisy) has been created specifically for the Mario Kart series. Mario Kart 7 Mario Kat 7 is the ninth installment of the Mario Kart series and the third to be released on a handheld. Players are able to exchange Ghost Data and play online in multiplayer mode. The game also includes four new playable characters: Metal Mario, Lakitu, Honey Queen and Wiggler. The game includes many new items and elements, including the gliders, the kart customization and driving underwater. Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Mario Kart Arcade GP DX is the third Mario Kart title to be released in the arcades and the tenth in the series. It featured the same number of playable characters as Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, with Ms. Pac-Man, Blinky, and Mametchi replaced by Bowser Jr., Don (from the "Taiko no Tatsujin" series), and Rosalina (who must be downloaded). It is the first of the arcade games to have unlockable characters and is the first in the series to include a downloadable character. Along with the features from the previous arcade game, this title includes the ability to go underwater and to glide, just like in Mario Kart 7. This game featured a total of 10 courses. Mario Kart 8 Mario Kart 8 is the upcoming eleventh installment in the main series. It was announced in the Nintendo Direct in January 2013. It was officially presented at the pre-E3 Nintendo Direct on June 11, 2013, including the revealing of the game's title and a trailer. This installment will introduce anti-gravity to the series. Also, features from past installments (such as bikes from Mario Kart Wii, and gliding and underwater driving from Mario Kart 7) will be reused. Fanon Franchise Feel free to add your Mario Kart fan game! (Do not delete this message.) Mario Kart 9! Mario Kart 9! '''is a fanon Mario Kart game. It plays similar to Mario Kart 8 only brings back more elements from the past like Double Dashing. It has the largest roster with 45 characters as a total. Retro courses that already have been in the game a second time return in the DLC pack, and a new mode has been added where you can build your own course. Mario Kart Deluxe '''Mario Kart Deluxe is an upcoming Mario Kart game in the fanon franchise. It borrows similar functions of Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 3DS (Tentative Name). Mario Kart DIY (Samtendo09's Version.) Mario Kart DIY '''is an unique Mario Kart game with a DIY Feature. It also include the racers form Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing too. This is the first Mario Kart game with a completely custom feature. Mario Kart Dimensions '''Mario Kart Dimensions is a Mario Kart game in the fanon franchise and the sequel to Mario Kart Powers. Mario Kart Dimensions includes new modes, characters, items, courses and better online. It can connect to it's console counterpart Mario Kart Rush which will be released for the SP1DR. Mario Kart Double Dash: Worldwide Circuit Mario Kart Wii U Mario Kart Super Mix Mario Kart Super Mix is a game in the Fanon series that contains characters & tracks that are in all 9 of the Canon Mario Karts. Each cup has 5 tracks in it, like Super Mario Kart. It has gliders, like Mario kart 7. However, there are no Kart customizations except for the glider. Mario Kart Extreme Mario Kart ∞ Mario and friends return for a race once more in the game Mario Kart ∞ (Infinity)! They are ready to race in the Grand Prix, Infinity Prix, Missions, and more! They can even race with partners with the ever-so-famous Double Dash mode! Play with 45 characters, and more than 50 kart parts! Super Mega Mario Kart Mario & co. on on the track again! With several new characters and 30 overall, this game is the best of the best! Also, drive not only in normal, underwater, and flying mode, but new Underground mode as well! Mario Kart: Delta Diamond Speed Racer This is the first Kart racer that features Mario, Wario and Donkey Kong as main key characters. The races takes you through Mushroom Kingdom, Diamond City, Kremlin Island and even more. With a huge variation of characters, stages and karts to use, the game brings a unique feeling to the player. The game focuses on Game-Modes. Mario Kart X Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit This is the only Mario Kart game to feature street racing and real world cars, from many makes and models, from Ford Mustang to Dodge Caravan to Chevrolet Camaro. This had the original game, Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit and Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 2 and a third game is in development. MarioKart Light Mario & Pals return in this new improved version of the game. With new tracks, characters and even cameo appearances of some of the most amazing Nintendo Characters, including K.K., Kirby and Ash! Coming out on the 19th of July Worldwide 2014. Games Below lists all of the Mario Kart games here on Fantendo. (All games listed are in the Mario Kart Series category.) Category:Game Series Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Wii series